


The Girl With The Sky And The Sun

by Bellarke_Stories



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Grounder Bellamy Blake, Hurt Clarke, Hurt/Comfort, Post S02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: GrounderBellamy finds SkypersonClarke injured/ko'd when huntin with Lincoln. theres a possible alliance forming after mt weather falls but theres tensions/hostilities. Lincoln has Bellamy take Clarke to the caves where shell be safe they dont know what to do with her (they cant take her back to her camp peopled think they hurt clarke, ruining the forming alliance, its to risky for their safety to take her back to their village to be healed) Bellamy takes care of her reluctantly. He falls for her.</p>
<p>Based on this post: http://underbellamy.tumblr.com/post/136974441718/bellarke-au-grounderbellamy-finding-sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl With The Sky And The Sun

It has always calmed me down. These images, walking around the forest while the sun lights up the dark from the previous night forest. The bright sky of the early morning makes me believe that this world is not only dark and violent. When I step out of my cave, the forest is still sleeping and it feels amazing being there when it wakes up. 

I head for the small lake, a ten minute walk from my cave. Sometimes I take a bath. Mostly when my mind is really messed up and can’t stop thinking. I put my head underwater and like magic I can finally breathe again -even though I’m underwater and can’t actually breath- and when I’m out of air, I jump out again and everything will be clear. Who I am. What I want. And why I’m here, still alive. 

But today, before I can get too far from my cave, I hear noises from behind. My survival instincts kick in and I grab my sword from my back, pointing directly towards the moving leaves. 

“It’s me.” the familiar voice says and I relax. It’s Lincoln. My friend steps out behind the tree that was hiding him and I put my sword back in its case behind my back. 

“Why are you following me?” I ask and started walking towards the lake again.

Lincoln reaches me and we start walking through the forest side by side. Our eyes never meet. “You are going to the lake again?” he asks. 

I nod, “Yes.” But not to have a bath or clear my head. Just because I like the view of the lake burred in the thick forest.

“But you have your sword too. You usually take only a dagger or something.” Lincoln points out and I'm surprised to realize how good this man knows me. 

“I’m planning on going hunting after. Join me if you want.” I let the silence fall around us for a moment before I honestly answer.

I barely see his slightly nod with the corner of my eyes before both of us deciding not to say anything else. We reach the lake without me realize it, lost in my thoughts all the way here. I sat down and lean my back against the tree, watching Lincoln do the same at the tree opposite from me. 

We talk about my sister. We both miss her too much to talk about her more than two minutes. After that we get back to our own thoughts, gazing the forest around us and the lake to our right. Everything is still peaceful from the night sleep.

I don't know how long it takes but now the forest is awake and I stand up, wiping the dirt from my clothes and take my sword in one hand. For a moment I meet Lincoln's eyes, he reads them and takes his own sword out. We head towards north this year, where the animals had year to give birth to new animals. 

An hour later we see a black panther walking around the forest on three legs. The other one doesn’t touch the ground floor, leaving a line of blood behind it. 

I see Lincoln’s grip around his sword tightens, his knuckles become white but I stop him. “No.” is all I say. 

Lincoln turns and looks at me confused. Of course he wouldn’t understand. “Why?” he asks, his voice a whisper not to scare the animal away.

“It can’t defend itself. I won’t fight an injured animal.” 

I know he thinks I’m stupid and other people beg to find an injured animal and finish it. It called survival of the fittest. But if you fight someone that it’s on his knees it doesn’t make you better from him, it makes you a coward. 

I step out and the panther sees me. I wave my sword to scare it and when it realizes it can’t fight me, the animal takes off. Then I turn to back to Lincoln, he shook his head. “Winter is coming, Bellamy. We can’t let the food walk away like that.” he says and I choose to ignore him. 

“If you want, go after it. But I won’t eat it if you bring it back.” 

He doesn’t say anything to my words and I takes it as a ‘no I won’t go after it’ so I start searching for food again. 

I don’t know how long we have been walking around before I hear a human voice groan. Some seconds later my eyes find a small body leaning its side on a tree, trying to steady itself. The next second it fall down and it doesn’t move again. 

Panic builds inside me and for a second I make myself believe it can be her. But it was only for a second, and then I pushed myself back to reality. It can't be her.

Lincoln and I carefully walk towards it. Once we are close enough I can make out the red hair. Grounder men don’t paint their hair red, only women do. I wave Lincoln to stay back just in case it’s a trap or something and I slowly kneel down next to her. 

I didn’t realize how small she was, not till now. She felled face-down and I put a hand on her shoulder, slowly turning her to face me. She has her eyes closed, face covered in dried blood mixed with dirt. I slap her cheek slightly to wake her up. She doesn’t. 

Then I turn and look back to Lincoln. He came closer from where I left him and his eyes are wide open. “We have to take her back to the village.” I say, taking the conscious girl in my arms and stand up. 

Lincoln takes his eyes from the girl and meets mine, “No we can’t.” he says and for some reason anger is all I feel. 

“Why? She needs help.” I argue, ignoring his words and start walking back from where we came. 

“Because you know our Commander doesn’t agree with the alliance between us and the Sky People.” he explains and I stop moving, now looking at him more confused than I was before. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“It’s her, the Heda of the Sky People.” Lincoln claims and I look down at the small girl on my arms. 

I study the body, I never met her in person, only heard stories of her. “It can’t be her.” I tell him instead. 

Lincoln shook his head, “It’s her, Bellamy. I once saw her in TonDC. I remember her.” 

I stare down at her face, my mind takes fire with so many questions I have. How can a girl like this be the Heda that killed Mt. Weather? I never imagined she would be so young. Even with all the blood on her face I can tell she is younger than every Commander we even had. 

“We have to take her back to her people.” I say, looking up to Lincoln again.

“No, we can’t. They will think we are the ones that hurt her. We can’t risk breaking the forming alliance for this.” 

“For this?” I snap, “She is not a thing, Lincoln. She is a girl. She is a living human being.” How could he say that? When did he become so stonehearted? 

“Bellamy-”

“No. I’m not going to let her die. She needs help, I’m taking her to her people.” I shout and turn my back to my friend. 

“Bellamy, wait-”

“May we meet again, Lincoln.” The words left my mouth without even realizing it but I won’t take them back. Someone is dying in my arms and I won’t let her give up on life that easy. She is too young to die. 

I didn’t hear Lincoln following me, probably from my anger, and now that he has a hand on my shoulder to stop me, I turn to him. “If you are not following me to help, then leave.” I spat the words with anger. 

“You didn't let me finish my sentence.” he says and let go of me, “You should take her back to your cave. I will go to mine and bring some medicine for her leg.” 

For her leg? What is he talking about? Looking down on my left arm where I support her legs, I see the large bite for the first time. How could I miss it? She passed out from the bleeding and the pain is my guess. Tightening my grip around her legs and back I look up to my friend.

“We have to wrap something around it. It still bleeding.” I say, panic rises inside me. 

“We don’t have anything here. You need to take her back to your cave as quickly as you can. We are not safe here.” Lincoln says but instead I gently gives him the girl and once my hands are free I rip of a piece of fabric from my inside shirt, then wrapping it around her thigh. Taking the girl back in my arms I nod to Lincoln and it’s all we need to do to communicate. 

We take our own ways towards our caves. I go as quickly as I can, the ground floor is not helping me much but I know that every second I waste, this girl is getting closer to her death. 

Once we are back to my cave, I lay the unconscious Sky Girl on my bed of furs on the floor and kneel next to her. Taking out my now red from the blood piece of shirt, I examine the wound. Cutting off her leggings I see the whole circle of the bite. It looks like the bite is deep, I think it will need stitches but I don’t know how to do them. Only Lincoln knows that and thankfully he is on his way here. The only thing I can do -and I know I have to- is to clean up the wound so it doesn’t get infected. Wiping the dry blood from the skin of her leg I see that the wound stopped bleeding. This is only good.

I can’t tell how long it took Lincoln to come with the medicine but I was still cleaning her leg when he rushed inside and looked at me. 

“The bite is deep.” I say as I look up at him. 

“Let me see.” he said kneeling next to me. I make room for him and see the wound and my eyes lay on her face, still dirty and all. 

Lincoln’s voice brings me back from my thoughts, “You are right. It’s deep and it will need stitches. As long as the wound doesn’t get infected, she will live.” 

Relief washes over my face and I can breathe a little bit better knowing I wasn’t late to save her. Lincoln stands up and starts searching inside the bag he brought from his cave. For a minute or two I watch him start stitching her skin together before I turn my attention back to her face. I need to clean the face, to see if she has any other wounds under that layer of blood and dirt. 

“The wound is fresh.” Lincoln breaks the silence that had fell in the cave as I sit down next to her face. “Do you think she was the one that injured that panther?” 

I stroke the wet clothe on her face for the first time, taking back for of the blood and reveal some of her skin. “Possible.” I only answer and wipe more blood from her face with the wet clothe. 

We work on her at the same time for a long time, me cleaning up her face and hands, revealing more cuts on both parts of her body and Lincoln stitching up her leg. She doesn't wake up from the pain and that makes me worry but at the same time makes me feel lucky for her because the pain would have been too much to bear. 

Lincoln finishes first, probably because I’m cleaning the wounded skin slowly and carefully. He gives me a nod and stands up, searching through my stuff for a clean cloth.

I don't pay any attention to him though, I have my eyes back to her now almost-clean face. The hair near her forehead turned their natural color - yellow as the morning sun every time I wake up early - probably the water washed away the red color she painted them with. Under the blood and dirt she had some deep cuts and some scratches on her cheeks but nothing that would need stitches.

Once I’m finished too, I look up to Lincoln. He had cleaned the wound again - from the smell I can tell he did it with the alcohol he brought with him - and now he was examining some wounds on her hand. 

“I have to go.” he suddenly says and I snap my head towards him. 

“Why?” I ask of course. I thought we will take care of her together. 

“I have to visit the Commander again. If I’m not there in time they will come to find me.” he explains, “They can’t find her here, Bellamy.” 

I nod, “What do I do when she wakes up?” 

Lincoln’s eyes fall on his bag on the corner of the cave, “She lost a lot of blood I believe, her body is weak. Keep her warm and hydrated. Check the wound every hour and keep it clean. I will be back before night.” my friend instructs me. 

Two minutes later I’m alone with the girl sleeping on my bed. I cover her with another fur and study her for above for some time. I don’t know what to do till she wakes up, so I sit back against the cave wall and watching her chest raise and fall. 

Then I hear her stir. I open my eyes - when the hell did I fall asleep?! - and I stand up to kneel next to her. She opens her eyes slowly and I choose to give her time without letting her know I’m next to her. Well she doesn’t take it too well… Once her eyes meet mine, she pushes herself away, trying to kick me with her injured leg only to get pain in return. I don’t move or do anything to scare her more. I just raise my hands up and look at her. But without having the time to react, she brings out a knife from one of her pockets and keeps it on my neck - somehow she lifted her body up and crashed mine down - and I can only look at her eyes. They are bright blue, like the morning sky, and filled with fire. 

“Who are you?” she asks in our language and presses the knife against my throat harder. 

“I won’t hurt you.” I promise, locking eyes with her, “My name is Bellamy.” Giving her my identity so easily seems to make her relax because I can feel the blade leaving my skin, “You are injured. I want to help you.” I continue, looking deep in her eyes. 

She swallows hard, closes her eyes shut and presses her lips together. She is in pain and all she does is fall back on my bed. I don’t move I just look at her, thinking of what I should do to calm her down. 

“How did I end up here?” her voice cracks in the end, I can hear and feel her dry throat.

I slowly stand up. She watches every move I make. “I found you in the forest, seconds before you passed out.” I honestly explain and fill one of my cups with fresh water, “I brought you here because you were injured.” I continue and came back with the water. “Here, drink some water.” I offer the cup. 

I watch her as she stares at me, probably searching for any kind of clue that I’m lying before she breaks our eye contact and take the cup from my hand. But her body is weak and as soon as she tries to hold herself up on one elbow, she loses her balance, she falls down and knocks the cup on the floor, and water covers the floor around us. 

“Shit.” she curses and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath as she lay on the bed again.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry.” I say quickly and grab the cup from the floor again, turning back to bring more water, “I have a lot of water stored here.” When I come back, her eyes are open again and she is looking at me. I can’t stop from thinking about the blue sky in her eyes for a moment. Shaking the thought away, I kneel next to her again and put a hand under her head, “Let me help.” is all I ask and lift her head slightly up to help her drink. She doesn’t resist. 

Once the cup is empty, I place it on the floor next to us and take a look at her. I open my mouth to say something but she is quicker than me. 

“Where am I?” she asks and turns her face from side to side, taking a good look my cave I call home. 

“This is my cave.” I gesture towards the walls around us, “I know it’s not something big or beautiful but it’s all I have for now.” I joked and was more than surprised to hear her laugh too. 

“It’s better than nothing.” she says and I think she slowly opens up and stop fearing me. Even though I’m curious to ask her what she means I choose to give her some space and not press her too much. 

“How are you feeling?” I ask instead. 

She takes her eyes from the drawing Lincoln once did on one wall and meets my eyes, “I have been worst.” she only says and quickly changes the subject. “Did you draw this?” 

I shook my head in respond, “No. My friend Lincoln did this. Drawing is not my thing.” 

She look at me with a sad smile, “I like drawing.” she starts and pauses again, “Or at least I used to like it.” I have to remind myself not to press her so I let this go too, making a mental note to ask Lincoln for some paint colors to give her later. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” I say and realize that I just pressed her to answer my question. But it's about her health, it’s important so I forgive myself. 

“It hurts.” she says at first, “And I have a headache.” she continues and I believe her, “Weak too.” 

“Are you cold, thirsty or hungry?” 

She shook her head, meeting my eyes once again, “A little bit cold but-” she stops when she sees me taking off my jacket to cover her with it too. “No- you don’t-” 

“It’s okay. I have lived in worst conditions.” I ensure her and she seems to accept it. 

A minute later she finds my eyes, “I’m tired.” she whispers, slowly her eyes gave up on staying open. 

“It’s okay. You can sleep. You need rest.” I tell her and she then nods, giving me the tiniest smile. 

Later I can tell she is sleeping from her even breath. I sit back against the wall again and watch her sleep. I could use the cold water of the lake right now to clean my head from everything but I can’t leave her here alone. I don’t want to leave her alone. 

Somehow I can’t even explain, this girl reminds me of everything I like in this world. Her eyes remind me of the blue sky and her hair the bright sun and I can see my sister in her. Octavia was as strong as she this sleeping girl is. 

I don’t know how long I was lost in my thoughts before I see her shiver. Picking myself up, I walk towards her once again and kneel next to her side. 

“Clarke?” I whisper her name and surprise myself I remember her name from the few times Lincoln mention it before. She doesn’t respond. “Clarke, are you still cold?” I ask again, this time a little bit louder. 

She murmurs something I can’t make out and turn to her side, leaving my jacket behind in the process. I put the jacket back over her shoulder again and think of what I should do to warm her up. I don’t want to wake her up so I decide to go outside and bring some wood to start a fire.

I’m more than happy to see her still sleeping when I come back with the sticks and leaves. I set them in between the bed and where I lay against the opposite wall and start the fire. Some minutes later she stops shivering and I can’t stop myself from smiling. 

I let myself once again study her sleeping form. Now she looks stronger than when we found her and I can only feel proud for saving her life. At least I could save one. 

When I open my eyes - not even realizing I was sleeping again - her eyes are on me. I rub my eyes and look at her too. She is supporting herself on her side with an elbow on the floor and her palm under her ear and with the other hand she is holding a small piece of charcoal, probably from the almost-still-alive fire. 

“Hi.” she says and brushes her hand over the floor in front of her, bringing it up black. 

And then I realize it. “Were you drawing me?” I ask curious and stand up. 

She doesn’t waste time to respond, making her look guilty even if she is not, “No. No I wasn’t- I-” 

I cut her off with my laughter and she glares at me. I might not know her well but this face - her ‘glaring face’ - is one of the funniest, sweetest and scariest things I ever saw. I can’t really explain it… 

“The piece was too big anyway. I couldn’t capture the details.” she finally admits and falls back on her back again, staring at the ceiling. 

I study her again, letting some thoughts cross my mind even though I know I should before I sit next to her, “So, I take this as ‘you already feeling better’?” 

She nods and turns to look at me, “Yeah. The sleep helped with both pain and tiredness.” 

I give her a smile, “Are you hungry now?” 

She thinks about it for a moment, “It depends.” she teases and I follow her. 

“On how good of a cook I am?” 

“On what we have for dinner.” she says instead, “I think if I eat blueberries one more time, I will be sick for a lifetime.” 

A small laugh escape my lips and I stand up again, going for the far corner of the cave, “Don’t worry. The menu has yesterday’s deer.” I say and come back with two large pieces of meat in my hands. “I will put them on fire now; let them cook as you let me clean your wound again.” 

I look at her, waiting to argue, to protest but she doesn’t. She nods and sits herself upright, stretching her middle back and forth like she has no bones in there. I feed the fire and settle the meat in it and then take the bottle of alcohol Lincoln left and a clean cloth, kneeling next to her leg. 

The first time I touch the alcohol soaked cloth on her pink skin around the wound, she doesn’t react. Same goes for the next three times but the fifth time I see her legs and palms on the fur tense.

I look up at her, sorry written all over my face and I say, “Does it hurt?” I know it’s a stupid question but I want to be nice towards her. And okay, I admit it; sometimes I lose the trail of my thoughts when I look at her blue eyes. 

She shook her head, “I have been worst.” she says again. 

“You say this a lot.” I comment and continue working on her leg. 

She tenses one more time before she answers me, “I say it a lot because it’s true.” I chose not to reply to this and she doesn’t say anything else either. 

We stay in silence till I finish cleaning the wound. I turn back to the fire and find the food almost ready. Perfect timing. I put the alcohol and the cloth to the side, taking the meat out of the fire and let it cool down. I can feel Clarke’s eyes following my every move but I don’t care. It actually makes me smile and I want for tease her about it. I don’t say anything though… 

Once the meat is cooled down, I offer it to her. She takes it with a smile and I smile back. She takes a bite and a moan escapes her. I guess she really likes my cooking. 

“This is like nothing I have ever eat.” she says with a mouth full of meat, “You are a wonderful cook.” 

I give her a small smile before I take a bite of my own piece of meat. “My mother’s secret recipe.” I say and she nods, taking another bite. I study her again, I can tell she didn’t eat properly for a long time, so I stand up from my wall and offers her my piece of meat too. She shook her head, refusing my offer but I don’t give up. “Come on, take it.” I press it on her palm, “Other than how to cook so perfectly my mother taught me to take care of my guest. And right now you are my guest.” She gives me a smile defeated and finally takes my offer. 

“What are you going to eat then?” she asks a moment later and I can feel the smile forming on my lips without my will. “Berries, of course.” I explain and go to find them, “We can change if you want.” I tease her and she laughs. 

“No thanks. I’m good.” 

After that silence fills the cave. I sit on the opposite side of the fire and start eating again. We both glance at each other every so often, sometimes our eyes meet but we quickly break the contact. 

“You know my name.” it’s not a question, I know it, and I don’t have anything to say. “I remember you calling me in my sleep. You called me Clarke.” she continues. 

“Clarke is your name, isn’t it?” I ask instead, now not wanting to meet her eyes. I know where she is taking it…

“Yes. But most of the grounders call me Wanheda.” she explains and I find the strength to look up at her. She is staring at me. 

“It means ‘Commander of death.’” I say, not knowing how to feel about this conversation. 

“I know.” she only answers. 

“They call you that because they don’t know you.” I try to make her feel better. I know her story thought… 

She look at me again, “I did kill a lot of people since I came down. I deserve that title.” 

“I will disagree with you on that.” I argue immediately. “You did what you had to do to save your people. Someone else forced that blood on your hands.” 

I look at her and I can tell she is thinking about my words, she has a battle going on inside her, I can see it in her eyes. 

“Thank you.” she whispers some moments later, “For helping me even thought you knew who I was.” 

“I would have helped you even if I didn’t know you.” I’m quick to answer. 

She finishes the second meat and gives me a sad smile, “Thank you for not calling me Wanheda too.” 

I stare at her and it’s obvious she is not who they think she is, “I can’t accept that a young and beautiful girl like you is ‘the bringer of death’. The grounders judge only from some of our actions. I hate it.” 

She opens her mouth to tell me something but I can tell she rethinks it and close it again. We stay in silence - that is not as awkward as I would have expected - for a good ten minutes. She avoids eye contact and I might be thankful about it. I’m not sure though. 

She is the one that breaks the silence. “Did you stitch me up? Because whoever did it, they did it a great job.”

I shook my head, “That was Lincoln again.” I tell her and she laughs. I’m sure that when she is healed, her laughter is what I will miss more. 

“Your friend is really talented. What are you doing other than hunting?” 

Now it’s my turn to give her a small laugh, “Well, as you found out I’m a great cook.” I start and Clarke rolls her eyes, “And I also read.” 

“Read?” she asks surprised, like she expected something else. “What do you read?” 

I want to say something stupid like ‘I can read you palm and tell you your future, I’m a medium.’ I know people before the Nuclear War believed it but I push down the thought I lean to the side, taking out a book from the table. “Books.” I say and throw it towards her. She catches it in the air with a smile and I laugh again. 

She strokes the cover with her thumb, I can tell she is reading the title and she turns to me with a smile, “History nerd uh?” I laugh again and nod. 

“My mother used to read to us.” I say without realizing my mistake. 

Of course she would pick it, “Us? You and Lincoln?” she asks and for a second I think I should lie and agree, not wanting to bring up my sister. But I don’t. “No, she read to me and my little sister.” 

“You have a sister?” she asks excited. 

Not many people have met my sister but it would have been great if Clarke could meet her. I know it is impossible now, “I had a sister. She died one year ago.”

Clarke swallows and looks away from me. I can see she is sorry for bringing it up. “Sorry, I-” 

“It’s okay.” I cut her off, “You actually remind me of her. She was strong and beautiful like you.” 

She doesn’t say anything to it. Silence fall around us again but this time is awkward. She doesn’t look at me and for some reason I want to open up to her, maybe talking about makes me feel I little bit better for what happened. After all our stories cross roads in some point. 

“We were out in the wood hunting for food. The Mountain Man came out of nowhere. I tried to stop them and I got hurt in the process. They took only her and I couldn’t stop them. It was my fault. Three year before they took my father and killing me mother. They took everything from me. I know-” I find the strength to stop myself, rethinking of what I’m going to say, “They deserved what happened to them.” 

It feels so wrong talking about it. Especially with Clarke. But I can see the guilt for what she had to do and I want to make her feel better. She doesn’t deserve this.

“Well, they won’t be a problem anymore.” she whispers and I can hear the hurt in the voice. It must be terrible to have so much blood on your hands when the only thing you wanted was to save your people. But I would have done the same if I was her. My family and friends come first. 

“And I can only thank you for that.” I say instead, “You can’t imagine how much pain those people caused mine. Lincoln lost his parents too. But for him it was worst. He found his father later, lost in the woods as a reaper. He had to kill him. He didn’t want to let him live as a monster.” 

She opens her mouth to say something else, our eyes didn’t meet for a long time and some noises from the entrance of my cave made both of us turn towards it. Clarke has her knife out in an instant and in different position. 

“Bellamy!” It’s Lincoln who is shouting my name. I stand up while my friend rushes inside. I have Clarke to lower her weapon, “Lincoln, what happened? Why-”

“They know.” he only says and lock eyes with me. 

“What do you mean?” I ask confused, looking from Lincoln to Clarke and back to Lincoln. 

“About her. About you. Dax saw you carrying her through the woods. He recognized her and went to the Commander.” he explains, barely able to breathe. 

“How do you know?” 

“I heard Dax talking to the Commander before I walked in his tent. Bellamy, they are coming! She has to leave! They can’t find her here!” 

“Bellamy, what is he talking about?” Clarke surprises me with her question. I turn back to her and I find her trying to stand up on one leg. I rush to her side to help her. 

“Take it easy, Clarke.” I say as I steady her against my side. I try to block how good it feels her tight hold of her palm on my other side, “She can barely stand up!” I shout at Lincoln. How can he not see it? She is not even close to healed yet. She can’t walk like that. She can’t go anywhere. I won’t let her. 

“I’m fine, Bellamy.” she says trying to hide the pain she pushes away from me and put pressure on her injured leg. 

“Yeah, I can see that.” I snap and pull her back to lean on my shoulder. 

“Bellamy-” 

“Shut up, Lincoln!” I shout at my friend. “Thank you for warning us. But we need time.” I say, already made my mind for what I’m going to do take Clarke away from any danger. 

“Time for what?” she asks confused and I ignore her in-horror face, turning to my friend again. 

“Hold them back as long as you can. I have to get her to her camp-”

“I don’t want to go back to my people. Not yet when-”

“Clarke!” I cut her off, feeling already sad for raising my voice like that, “The forest is too dangerous now. And it’s already night.” I explain and soften my voice and face, “You can’t stay here and you are not healed enough to continue your journey. Please, I’m trying to save you here. Help me.” 

Lincoln doesn’t say anything about how close we came in such a little time, and I don’t know either. I’m happy he doesn’t point it out. I look at Clarke, begging her to just follow me. Let me help her.

“Bellamy…” she whispers my name and it feels so natural and beautiful when it comes from her, “I can’t go back to my people yet. I can’t face them.” 

I know what she is talking about. Even though I didn’t ask her I know she has been out in the woods all alone who knows for how long. What she had to do in that mountain, it was killing her inside out. She walked away from her people. But looking in her blue eyes, that blue that reminds me of the sky, I don’t even what to think her dead or more hurt that she already is. 

“And I can’t let one more person I care about die.” When I say that, it’s only me and Clarke in the world. Nothing else. Not Lincoln, not the grounders after us, not her people. Nothing. “I can’t lose you too.” and I’m thinking about Octavia when they dragged her away from me. I’m thinking of our first night without our parents and how hard to was to raise her alone only for them to take her way from me. And I don’t want to imagine how this world will be without Clarke because I don’t know what my people will do to her. It will be the perfect reason to destroy every chance of peace in this world. Her death. We kill one of them and the alliance is dead too. I won’t let that happen. I won’t let them kill her. 

“Bellamy…” she whispers again and it’s like she is reading my mind. Every thought and feeling I have right now… 

“Please, Clarke. We are wasting time.” I beg again, I won’t give up. Even. I’m willing to take her back to her people by force if I have too. And she can hate me all she wants. I can get over it. As long as she’s safe I can get over anything. 

She gives me the tiniest nod before I feel her let me carry more of her weight as she leans on my shoulder. Lincoln gives me Clarke’s bag to carry it on my other shoulder and we make our way out of the cave slowly. 

I can tell by the firm hold she has on me that she is pushing herself too much. And I can hear her clinching her teeth together every time she has to put some weight on the injured leg. I want to stop her, slow her down but I know we don’t have a lot of time. 

“I can carry you for some time.” I offer and take other step with her. “To gain some distance between us.” 

She shook her head of course. As stubborn as Octavia. “You won’t be able to defend yourself when they find us.” she argues and takes two more steps. 

“They won’t find us.” I promise and hold on to her tighter than before, giving her a sign that I can carry more of her weight if she wants. This time she is not stubborn. 

My muscles are on fire and I can’t believe we actually made it so far. The moonlight is the only source of light we have, I could hold a torch too but would have made it easier for the other to find us. Now I hold almost her whole weight, she barely has the strength to hold herself up. The pain must be unbelievable.

“We made it.” she says, voice low and full of pain. She points at the clearing in front of us and I look towards it. I can see the lights of their camp through the leaves and I smile. We made it. We continue walking towards the camp. 

After we step out of the trees everything is a blur. I heard the gunshot before I felt a bullet dig its way into my thigh. The pain is too much and I almost let both do us fall down. I hear Clarke shouting it’s her and to stop shooting. I hear from the camp some saying not to shoot and then Clarke was asking for help. I keep walking. Holding me and Clarke up as best as I can. I hear Clarke call my name and to hold on. I hear the metal of the door to crack open and Clarke shouting for her mother. Then we fall. The pain is too much and I’m so tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of living in this world. Clarke cups my face and she look at my eyes. I can still see the sky in hers. My eyes are closing without my will and Clarke begs me not to sleep. I can hear her cry above me and I want to kill myself for making her sad. I hear someone shouting for Clarke from behind us and Clarke begs her mother to save me. The last thing I hear before I pass out is my name escaping her lips in whispers.

When I open my eyes again I’m in an unfamiliar room. The light is low and I don’t have any problem with opening my eyes full. Worry flashes first before the pain and I remember. I remember finding Clarke in the woods. I remember taking her back to my cave and trying to save her life. I remember Lincoln coming and telling us she has to leave. And I remember reaching her camp. After that nothing. I don’t know how I got here. I don’t know where I am. Lifting myself to my elbows, I search the room around for Clarke. 

I find a mess of blonde hair on a table near mine - the sun - I remind myself and relief washes over me. We made it. We must be at her camp looking at all their equipment I don’t recognize around the room. 

I close my eyes and let my body fall down on the comfortable bed, making it crack on the posses. Without a warning I hear her voice. 

“You’re awake.” it’s not a question and smirk before I open my eyes again. 

“Where you drawing me again and I ruined it?” I tease her and look towards her bed. 

“Nah. Still too tired to do.” she says locking eyes with me. I can tell she is tired and weak by the look of her face and how her eyes are not fully open. But she is safe. We are safe. 

“So, you got jealous of my wounded leg and got hurt too?” she teases. At least she looks happy now. 

“Yeah, but my bullet wound is cooler than yours.” I play along with her like I was doing with Octavia when she was a child. She laughs.

“My mother said you shouldn’t travel for a week. Give your leg time to heal and not get infected so, you are stuck with me for another week, then you can go back to your people.” 

Your people. Who are my people? My village? They won’t accept me back after this. I can only trust Lincoln now. If he is not dead for helping me… Nah, he is as stubborn as Clarke and Octavia. That’s what my sister saw in him and fell for. I only hope he is okay too. I don’t know where I will go next. Maybe I travel east. Find a place where no one knows me. 

“How are you?” I asks instead when I realize I was thinking too much, fearing that Clarke will read my mind again. 

“I have been worst.” she answers and I glare. Of course she would say that. “I’m kidding. I’m good. Okay.” she smiles, “Happy to be with my people again. I didn’t know how much I missed them till they walked in here and I saw how much they changed.” her happiness makes me happy too. 

“Good.” I smile and stare at the ceiling. I don’t know what else to say. 

“How are you feeling?” is her turn to ask. I was waiting for it. 

“Sore.” I start, “I have been worst.” I add and we laugh, like it’s our thing now. This stupid like that never answer the question about how you feel is an inside joke now. 

Silence fell in the room, making the outside sounds and voices louder. I hear her bed cracking as she moves on it before I hear her voice. “You can stay here if you want.” she offers. “Give our cookers some tips because the food here is awful.” she bolds the word awful. “And we have a lot of History books here and-”

“I will think about it.” I cut her excitement off. I have already made my mind. 

The next day she had a nightmare and I walked by her bed to wake her up. She opened her eyes screaming names I didn’t know, pulling her up in my arms. I held her against my chest tight, whispering soft things along with ‘It’s okay.’, ‘You’re safe.’ and ‘I’m here.’ I don’t know how long I was holding her before I tried to let her go and lay her down to sleep but when I tried to go back to my own bed - my leg was killing me but I didn’t care - she grabbed my hand and asked me to sleep with her. I couldn’t say no to her beautiful and hurt eyes. She made some space for me and I held her all night, curled to my side. We fell asleep like that. 

I met her mother - the head doctor of the camp - and her friends, happy that they didn’t fear me for being a grounder. Every one of them thanked me from bringing her back to them safe and sound. Or something like that. The forth day we went for a walk around the camp together. She showed me around and we sat down at some place they call a ‘bar’ to drink. I had to find out the recipe for whatever they gave us. It was really good. We actually had a small accident on our way back, if you can call it an accident… My wound started bleeding again but not too much. Clarke freaked out and I was trying to calm her down before she hurt herself too. She only calmed down when her mother told her it was nothing to worry about and I just pushed myself too much. 

That night she had a nightmare again but she woke up herself before I could reach for her. She had already made a space for me on her bed when I managed to get to her side. I climbed up and we slept her demons together. 

I didn’t realize how quickly one week passed. Abby - Clarke mother told me to call her only by her name - said that the wound have healed nicely and was no need to worry about an infection. She said I could leave whenever I wanted and I looked at Clarke. She wasn’t happy to hear it. 

“I can stay if you want me to.” I told her when her mother left us alone. 

“I would like you to stay here but only if you want to. I don’t want to make you-” and in that exact moment I kissed her for the first time. I never felt happier than that moment she kissed me back. And I never felt more awkward than that moment her mother walked back in and saw us like that. 

“I will tell Marcus to prepare a tent for you two.” it was her only comment and I laughed, looking down at Clarke. She was looking up to me too. 

I learned a lot from the Sky People but most of all I learned how to have fun again. The alliance between our people finally settled a month later and everyone was relaxed. No more war. No more pain. Everyone could live in peace finally. 

The first trip I took - with Clarke of course - was for my cave and to find Lincoln. I was so relieve to see him again. Unharmed. We persuade him to come back with us to the Ark. 

When we came back they gave him a day or two to learn about the place before they offered us the job of leading the hunting parties. We know the forest like anyone else does so we were more than happy to help. They offered Clarke a job next to her mother as a doctor. 

I laugh every time she gets angry because I hurt myself on some of the hunting trips. It passes her till we get to bed. 

Lincoln found a girl too and started a new life. I was happy he managed to get over my sister. There are times we both miss her too much but we still have our girls to ground us and reminds us that they love us. We are so lucky to have girls like these two. 

Six months after I found Clarke in the forest unconscious I asked her to marry me - Thanks to Joule, Lincoln's girl, who explained to us what marriage means to them - because we don’t do things like that as grounders. But we are not grounders anymore. 

A year later we have our first child. She is a girl and look like Clarke more than me. I made her promise we will have a boy too so I can have someone to teach him how to fight. We have another girl before the boy comes. 

Aurora, Octavia and Jake are our children. 

We never planned on having a fourth child but when it was born we were the happiest couple of the now named ‘Ark Town’. We named him after my father, Ian. I still remember the day Clarke gave birth to him. Her mother was all around hovering above her and Clarke was shouting my name, promising she will kill me once she is finished and that she wouldn’t have sex with me again. Ever. I was just panicked because she was crying from the pain and holding her hand. 

So, my life turned out in something I never thought it would and I owe everything to that girl with the sky in her eyes and the sun on her head. To Clarke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will be happy to hear what you think about this one :)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/) too!


End file.
